Somewhere Someday
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: My first songfic! Ryoga cant take the pain Ranma is causing Akane so he confronts both Ranma and Akane and admits to Akane he is P-Chan/ Please R/R!!


A/N: I heard this song and saw a potential song-fic. So, here it is! My first _ever_ song-fic! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: 'Somewhere Someday' belongs to NSYNC and the Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me… unfortunately.

Somewhere Someday

**__**

The clouds above you start to pour

and all of your doubts rage like a storm

and you don't know who you are anymore

let me help you find what you've been searching for

Akane ran into her room crying. P-Chan watched her as she flung herself onto her bed. He walked over to her curiously. He jumped onto the bed, nudged her shoulder and squeaked as if asking, 'What's wrong?'

__

Akane looked up at the little black pig, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh P-Chan!" She wailed, hugging the little pig.

P-Chan thought carefully as Akane sobbed into his fur. He squeaked sadly as Akane explained to him what had happened.

"Oh P-Chan! He doesn't care about me at all!"

**__**

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a field and a river

you can let your soul run free

Someday

Someday let me be the giver

let me bring you peace

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a break in the weather

where your heart and spirit go free

Someday

Someday it'll be for the better

Let this bring you peace

The little pig snuggled with Akane that night waiting for morning to fulfill his plan.

'Ranma Satome! You shall pay dearly for hurting Akane's feelings!' Ryoga thought as he searched for Ranma. Today he wasn't going to fight. Fighting had got him no where this far. He was going to explain to Ranma what he did to Akane and than he was going to talk to Akane. He spotted Ranma up ahead and growled.

"RANMA!"

"Oh what did I do _now_, Ryoga?" Ranma asked turning around.

"You hurt Akane for the last time, Ranma Satome!"

"Don't you think this is getting a little old?"

"I'm not here to fight you Ranma."

"What?"

"You want to know something Ranma, every time you insult her you shatter her heart into millions of pieces. Everyday she runs into her room crying. You never appreciate what she does. Can't you see she loves you?"

Ranma stared in shock as the truth hit him.

_ ****_

Girl I know you think no one sees

the weight on your shoulders, but you can't fool me

and aren't you tired of standing so tall

let me be the one to catch you when you fall

"Akane?"

"Oh hello Ryoga!"

"May I talk to you?"

"What about Ryoga?"

"I-I know you care about him."  
"W-what are you talking about Ryoga?"

"Day after day you pretend that it doesn't bother you, but I know it does. You cry every night because of what he does to you. I know you think that no one cares, or notices but Akane, I care and I notice."

Ryoga looked into her eyes.

"How…how did you know that?"

He bowed his head trying to decide if he should tell her. A tear began to run down his face.

"Ryoga?"

"I've seen the way he treats you, the way you hit him, the way you run to your room, the way you… find comfort in me…"

**__**

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a field and a river

you can let your soul run free

Someday

Someday let me be the giver

let me bring you peace

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a break in the weather

where your heart and spirit go free

Someday

Someday it'll be for the better

Let this bring you peace

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked up at her, tears coursing down his face.

"Akane… I'm so sorry."

"Ryoga?"

"I-I'm P-Chan."

"WHAT?"

"I have been the one you seeked for comfort, the one you told your secrets too. I have lied to you and for that I don't expect you to forgive me."

Ryoga took a deep breath and turned away, picking up his back pack. He began to walk away when Akane called out to him.

"Ryoga?"

**__**

Let me bring you joy

bring you joy

"Oh your so cute P-Chan!"

Akane smiled as the little pig jumped in her lap.

Let me bring you peace

Bring you peace

"I love you P-Chan…" Akane said as she fell asleep.

****

take these tears that you cry

And trust them to me

P-Chan thought carefully as Akane sobbed into his fur. He squeaked sadly as Akane explained to him what had happened.

"Oh P-Chan! He doesn't care about me at all!"

****

Let me give you heart

give you heart

P-Chan squeaked and jumped into Akane's arms, snuggling with love and affection. Akane smiled sweetly at him.

Let me give you hope

give you hope

P-Chan snuggled against Akane, reassuring her that someone cared about her.

"Thank you P-Chan. You always can cheer me up."

Be the one constant love

that you've never known

"Yes Akane?" Ryoga replied, turning around.

Tears streamed down her face and she ran up to him and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Th-thank you for caring, Ryoga." Akane cried into his shoulder.

Ryoga smiled and returned the hug.

**__**

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a field and a river

you can let your soul run free

Someday

Someday let me be the giver

let me bring you peace

Somewhere

Somewhere there's a break in the weather

where your heart and spirit go free

Someday

Someday it'll be for the better

Let this bring you peace

****

"I love you Akane…" he whispered.

**End!**

So, what did you think? Please review! This is my first song-fic so please be nice! Hehe. I hope to come up with better ones. ^.^; Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
